<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The bet by skinsuit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741509">The bet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit'>skinsuit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>420 blaze it, Gen, TW: Drugs, crackfic, season one, stoner elias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinsuit/pseuds/skinsuit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim bets Martin that Elias has bong in his office. This fic takes place in season one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Stoker + Elias Bouchard, Tim Stoker + Martin Blackwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The bet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“No it can’t be,” Martin said shaking his head. </p><p>“I swear to you Martin, Elias has a bong in his office, I saw when I was interviewing,” Tim replied with a smile.</p><p>“I highly doubt that,” Jon said taking a sip of his tea and making a face. “It wouldn’t be professional, for him.”</p><p>“Then what do you call the thing on the high right hand shelf?” Tim asked.</p><p>“Oh that?” Jon wrinkled his brow. “It’s obviously some sort of vase or objet d'art.” </p><p>“No, it’s a bong.” Tim said.</p><p>“Why would Elias have a bong in his office?” Martin said his voice getting higher</p><p>“Because he blazes mad trees,” Tim said deadpan.</p><p>“If he does, he does so outside of work, whatever that is it is not a bong,”  Jon said. “Now I need both of you getting the files organized.” </p><p>“Right,” Tim sighed.</p><p>“Okay,” Martin said.</p><p>Jon left the room.</p><p>“I bet you five quid it’ a bong,” Tim said to Martin with a grin.</p><p>“Fine you’re on,” Martin said. “How will you know?”</p><p>“I’m going to ask him,” Tim said. “At my next performance review.”</p><p>“What?! You’ll get sacked!” Martin exclaimed his voice going even higher.</p><p>“Worth the risk,” Tim said smoothly.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~</p><p>At the and of the week Tim had is six month performance review. He sat through it calmly until Elias asked: “Now do you have any questions?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Tim said. “Is that thing up there a bong?” He pointed upwards.</p><p>Elias began to smile slowly. “Actually it is.” </p><p>Elias got up from his chair reached up to the shelf and brought it down. </p><p>“Do you want to smoke?” Elias asked.</p><p>Tim clapped his hands and broke into a wild smile.</p><p>“With you? Of course double-boss!” </p><p> </p><p>~~~~~~~<br/>
Two hours later Tim stumbled through the corridors of the lazy smile on lips, eyes red, chuckling to himself.<br/>
Martin was just finishing up the day’s work the he saw Tim coming towards him..</p><p>“You… owe me five quid.” Tim said and held out his hands.</p><p>Martin looked Tim up and down. “You didn’t?”</p><p>“I got stoned with Elias, we did bong hits and watched funny YouTube clips,” Tim chuckled.</p><p>Martin’s mouth dropped. “Well I guess you were right.”</p><p>He reached in his back pocket and took out the five pound note.</p><p>Tim snatched it triumphantly and walked off to buy a mars bar from the vending machine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>